


Beads and Bows

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve watches Sam do both of their daughters hair and asks Sam to teach him so he can too.





	Beads and Bows

Steve likes watching Sam do the girls’ hair. He usually does it while on the couch, either Margie or Sarah sitting on the floor between his legs as he tames their kinky, unruly hair through braids and plaits. 

Margie's what Sam calls tender headed, so the affair is always accompanied by screaming and crying. So he usually does her first to get it over with. 

As soon as Sam finished Margie passed out, exhausted by all her crying. Steve's already toted her off to bed, and now he's just sitting on the other end of the couch, watching Sarah's turn.

Sam doing Sarah's hair is much easier. The most she does is wince and if she cries she's quiet about it. Sarah's always quiet about crying though, the toughest five-year-old Steve's ever met. 

Her eyes are glued to the Rugrats on TV, her face awash in its blue glow. 

Sam finishes his braiding and stretches against the couch.

“Alright,” He groans, “You want beads or bows?” 

“Both.” Sarah answers, not taking her eyes away from the screen. Steve laughs at Sam rolling his eyes.

“Baby, you can't have both — it's too much, it'd be tacky.” Sam sighs, an argument they have every time he does her hair. 

“I want  _ both _ , Daddy!” Sarah whines. 

“Oh yeah? Well I got something better.” Sam counters, and Sarah's head whips around. Steve smiles as she tries to look unimpressed.

“What's better than beads  _ and  _ bows?” Sarah asks. 

Sam pulls a pack of them out of their hair bag and shakes them, “Lego hair ties. Your Papa got 'em yesterday.” 

Sarah's eyes go wide. “I'd like those please, Daddy.” 

“That's what I thought.” Sam says, opening the package to tie them onto the ends of Sarah's braids. 

When he's done Sarah whips her head back and forth so the ends clack together and Steve laughs. 

She turns to him with bright eyes and a brighter smile, “Thanks Papa!”

“You're welcome, sweetie.” Steve replies. 

She'll only get to wear them a few hours before bed time, but Steve knows they would've had a massive tantrum on their hands if they didn't let her. 

Sarah keeps clacking the Legos together until it's time for bed, and she goes down easy with the promise she'll get to wear them again in the morning. 

“Hey, Sam.” Steve says, sliding into their bed.

Sam walks in from the bathroom and climbs in on the other side. 

“Mmhm?” He hums, already getting comfortable.

“Could you teach me? How to do the girls’ hair? It'd be quicker if I knew how, then we could get it all done at one time.” Steve says, oddly nervous.

Sam smiles at him, “Yeah, baby, I'll teach you. You'll learn fast, it's pretty easy.” 

Steve nods and smiles, kissing Sam once before he turns off the light. 


End file.
